


Altering Expectations

by BeTheCheeto



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: MadaTobi Week Day 1 - Prompt: Arranged MarriageWhen Hashirama suggests marrying a Senju to Madara to solidify the peace treaty, he reluctantly agrees. Lucky for him, he gets way more than he bargained for.





	Altering Expectations

Madara hid his smile as the negotiations table came into view, his best friend on the other side not even trying to hide his joy. The tentative nature of the temporary truce between their clans showed in the tense shoulders and too-straight backs of their guards as he walked up to sit down. In keeping with his personality, Hashirama threw propriety out the window and threw his arms around his friend the second he was close enough. Madara could feel his guards chakra sharpen, heard the rustle as they reached for their katanas, and with a simple hand signal behind his back, forced then to stand down. He grumbled at Hashirama, never willing to let on just how much he enjoyed his friend's hugs. Admittedly, the grasp occasionally made him feel as though he was suffocating, but being able to openly express his brotherly love for this man made him happier than the words he was incapable of saying could ever express.

Once the giant oaf finally released him, he settled on the opposite side of the table, Izuna and Hikaku on either side of him. Izuna wore a giant scowl that was directed at his surprisingly calm arch-enemy across the table from him while Hikaku looked diplomatically neutral, though more nervous by the second at the wild-eyed woman across from him. Madara searched for her name for a moment before recalling this to be the brothers’ first cousin, Touka, a vicious kunoichi who had taken out more members of their clan than he cared to think about. He was surprised to see her at the peace negotiations, but he supposed, she was related to Hashirama. That oaf had the ability to make anyone see his goals as a reality. After all, he himself was living proof. Madara was fairly certain there was no one in the Five Great Nations as stubborn as he. 

Once everything had settled down, he took a deep breath. "Well, Hashirama, I hope things are going better on your end than mine. Our elders are still fighting our efforts to unite our clans."

Hashirama grimaced. "Unfortunately, ours, too. The old bats simply can't accept that the culture within our clans has changed. Our generation just doesn't care about maintaining a war just to fight. I wish they could just understand that."

Madara sighed. "Yes, well, I'm not giving up. Not this time. We're so close, and we WILL have our peace if I have to kill them all myself!"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "Well, I think killing for peace is a little hypocritical, don't you?" Madara grumbled a reluctant agreement. Hashirama sighed. "Our elders simply don't trust that your clan will hold up their end of the bargain." 

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "They did however make a suggestion," he grimaced. "They proposed that we could learn to trust each other if we were bound with a marriage alliance." 

Madara scoffed in amusement. "And who exactly would they be marrying?" When three sets of eyes stared expectantly at him, he spluttered. "Me?! Why me?!"

To his surprise, it wasn't Hashirama who spoke. He turned his eyes incredulously to meet calm red ones. "Isn't it obvious? You're the head of the clan. Political marriages are only made between high-ranking members of the joining clans. Given that both clan heads are of marriageable age, that would mean either you or Hashirama, but as he is already betrothed, that leaves you."

Madara stared at his best friend. “You can’t be serious!”

Hashirama looked at him sympathetically. “Come on, Madara, arranged marriages aren’t so bad! I was nervous about meeting Mito, as well, but she is absolutely wonderful, and I would have never met her without this arrangement!”

Madara just glared. Tobirama cut in here. “Honestly, Anija was lucky for the arrangement. I’m not sure that he could have charmed someone with as much class and poise as Mito if she wasn’t forced to get to know him on a level deeper than his outer dunce.”

Madara couldn’t help but snort. He would have expected that much like the rest of Hashirama’s clan, Tobirama would be enamored of Hashirama. He never understood that, because Hashirama was wonderful, but he was certain that if he was related to the other (especially if the oaf was his clan head), he’d have murdered him long ago. He was glad to see that someone else hadn’t taken complete leave of their senses just because Hashirama was charismatic and stupidly powerful. He was slightly taken aback when Tobirama then turned to him, face devoid of any sort of negativity. 

“Look, Madara, I know that arranged marriages may seem like an archaic form of indentured servitude, but you desire peace, correct? This is going to be the fastest, easiest route for everyone to get what they want with the least chance of anything jeopardizing the union. I understand if you need time to think about it, but I would urge you to consider it. It is a feasible option, and we have a list of potentials available for you today. Feel free to take them with you and browse them when you get a moment. Hashirama firmly believes that at least one of them can draw your interest.”

He handed over the files, while Madara absolutely was not pouting, thank you very much. “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that’s being sold like a dog,” he muttered. He caught a quirk of Tobirama’s lips that could have almost passed for a smile. 

Hashirama smiled hesitantly. “I think that’s enough for today. Tea?”

Madara sighed and nodded. 

**********************************

A few weeks later, Madara flicked through the remaining profiles. Much to his surprise (and slight chagrin), the Uchiha elders had agreed to the arranged marriage. They had proceeded to begin nitpicking through the profiles, complaining that there wasn't enough information for them to choose his new bride. Madara had put his foot down on that. He wasn't entirely sold on this arranged marriage idea at all, but was willing to sign away his own happiness for the sake of his dreams. But there was no way he would allow them to make the choice for him. They would choose a boring, docile individual who would obey him like a puppy, and he wouldn't have that. After arguing with them for some time, he finally got the profiles back, sans a few that they insisted would make a terrible wife.

He knew that they were trying to figure out who each profile represented, as had he been, and had already surmised that they pulled out the one that he, too, assumed was Hashirama's cousin Touka. He wouldn't have chosen her anyway, as Izuna would have made his life miserable for making unavailable the woman he refused to admit he had hopelessly fallen for at their first peace meeting when she knocked him out in one punch. But he had to admit, her fiery nature would have at least kept things interesting. He just hoped he got someone who challenged him, who wouldn't let him get away with being the arrogant, selfish ass he could sometimes be.

He sighed as he looked through the profiles. He picked up the one that had been laying on top. He had been staring at this one for some time. He wished he knew who it was. The profiles offered only personality traits, no pictures or information by which the woman could be identified. The Uchiha weren’t even to know the identity of his bride until the day of his wedding, which suited Madara just fine. He already knew that no matter who she was, she wouldn’t be to his tastes. He would marry her out of duty, sire children with her for clan responsibilities, and hoped to be left alone other than that. 

Over the past few weeks, they had worked out the exact details of the marriage contract and the peace negotiations. The village (and his wedding) was planned, and all that was left was for Madara to inform the Senju clan leaders of his choice of bride at tomorrow’s final meeting. 

He looked at the profile in his hands again. It simply said, “Intelligent. Quick. High-ranking.” He didn’t know why he was even still looking, he already knew it would be this one. A face flashed in his mind, but he pushed the thought away with a sigh. Of course it wouldn’t be them, they didn’t fit the requirements for marriage to him. But he wished…. Gods, did he wish. 

***************************************

The day of the wedding came, and Hashirama came to his rooms as he prepared, dressed in his finest kimono. Madara had to admit, the man cleaned up quite nicely. The oaf patted him on the back, sending him stumbling forward. How anyone was allowed to have that much strength with no clue of how to reign it in was beyond him. Hashirama chuckled sheepishly, helping Madara to right himself before putting an arm around his shoulders and staring at the two of them side by side in the mirror. 

“Gods, Madara, I can’t believe you’re getting married. And I get to see it!” he cried. Tears started streaming down his face. Madara rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics. “Although, I’m a little miffed you’re marrying before I get to join with my beloved Mito!”

Madara shook out of his grasp. “Yes, well, you’ll be happier than I ever will,” he sighed.    
Hashirama frowned at his friend’s surprisingly dull face. “Madara? What do you mean?” he asked. 

Madara sat in one of the cushy chairs provided for the venue with a huff. He forced a tired smile for his friend. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

Hashirama bit his lip. “Is this about the fact that you’re gay?”

Madara jolted. “I- wh- how did you know that?” he hissed. 

Hashirama scoffed. “Please. We met when we were in the middle of puberty and you still thought girls were gross… and it never really changed. It was kind of obvious,” he shrugged.

Madara blushed. “Yeah, well, I thought you were gross, too!”

Rather than getting offended, Hashirama just laughed. “That’s probably a good thing. Being a clan head myself eliminates me as a potential spouse, so it really would have put a damper on a blossoming love.” 

Madara just sighed, all the fight gone out of him. He’d need to save his energy for pretending to be enthused about this match. “What did you need anyway?”

Hashirama deflated that his attempt at relaxing his best friend had been so temporary. “I just wanted to reassure you. I know you’re still not entirely sold on this whole idea, but I think you’ll really like your new partner. I mean, we’ve never even put them on the table for prospective political matches before, but I thought they would be just perfect for you, and they agreed to it, so this is really a special occasion. I think that they’ll be a great match for you!” he exclaimed.

Madara waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, it’ll all be great,” he said absent-mindedly. He looked at the clock and sighed. “We should get going, we’ll be starting soon.”

He stood up and followed Hashirama to the room the ceremony would be held in. He took his place by the altar, waiting to see who he would be marrying. The ceremony began, and Madara hardly paid attention to the opening remarks. He did note with little interest a few minor differences, no doubt a result of the blending of Uchiha and Senju marriage rituals. For his part, he stared at the door, waiting to see his bride. Finally, the time came, and the doors opened. 

Madara had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping in shock. Not many people knew that he didn't know the identity of his bride, but apparently, many others hadn't either. A collective gasp, horrified from the Uchiha, surprise from the Senju, went through the room as none other than Senju Tobirama stepped through the doors. 

Madara stared. The man looked beautiful in a formal kimono of deep blue accented by a white obi. He stepped up to Madara, smiling at the obvious awe on the other's face.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Madara. He wasn't sure this wasn't just a dream. But the way Tobirama's waist felt under his hands as they performed the traditional first dance, the look in those entrancing red eyes as he spoke to Madara, watching red-tinged lips as Tobirama led them around the room by the hand, speaking with their guests and filling the lull that Madara's practically catatonic state left.

Before he knew it, the party was winding down, and Tobirama leaned over to whisper in his ear that he was going to retire to their room. He drifted off towards the hallway, leaving Madara to deal with the final goodbyes. He ignored Izuna's scowl as he showed the rest of his close family out, and then found a worker waiting at the door to take him to his rooms for the night. Madara swallowed as he was led to a room at the end of the hall. His escort bowed and stepped away, leaving him staring at the door. 

He stepped inside, swallowing at the sight of Tobirama wearing a simple sleeping yukata. The man turned to him, and Madara was taken aback by the gentle smile on his face. “Well, glad you made it. I was starting to think you weren’t going to show,” his new husband said. He gestured to the large bed in the center of the room, stepping towards Madara as he did so. “Shall we?”

Madara stepped back, holding his hands up. “No! No, we shall not!”

Tobirama looked confused. “What do you mean? We’re married. Part of the agreement is that we consummate the marriage. Hashirama led me to believe that your… preferences leaned in my direction. Is this not true?”

Madara groaned in frustration. “Has he told everyone that?!”

Tobirama chuckled. “No, just me. He figured that I should know, since he was fairly certain that I would be your ‘bride’. Apparently, he knows you just as well as he thinks he does.” Tobirama stepped towards him again, seeming to consider the matter closed. 

Madara still held him off. “No! No, I can’t…”

Tobirama sighed. “If that’s not the problem, then what is?”

Madara looked down. “Uchiha clan law states that men are not to marry each other. By this time tomorrow, they will have had the marriage annulled based on violation of clan law. I’ll be lucky to convince them to continue the cease-fire long enough to allow your clan to rectify this. I should really be going to handle them now.”

Tobirama stepped towards Madara. “Please, Madara, don’t worry yourself about that. Despite Anija’s gracelessness in many areas, he is quite adept at dealing with stuffy old elders. He suspected that your clan elders would be less than pleased with the match, and promised me that he would handle them while we are… otherwise occupied. All you need to focus on… is me.” With that, he had reached Madara, and twined his arms slowly and carefully around his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss the other, and was surprised and frustrated when Madara still pulled away with a disappointed sigh. 

“I… I want to… I do. You look… so very beautiful,” he told his husband, glancing down longingly. He quickly closed his eyes as he felt himself stirring. “But I can’t. I just… when I saw that profile, I thought of you immediately. It’s why I chose it. You  _ are _ my ideal, despite the fact that you hate me. Ever since that first meeting, when I realized that everything I thought I knew about you was wrong. When I found out how sarcastic and cunning you really are. But I can’t let myself feel like this is real, or it will be impossible to be content with the life I know I’ll have to live once this is rectified. I can’t be happy with a woman knowing that I could have had- had all of…  _ this _ ,” he said, opening his eyes and gesturing to Tobirama. 

To his surprise, Tobirama just smiled. “Madara, would I do this if I hated you?” he asked, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to the Uchiha’s. The kiss was much too quick for Madara’s liking, and despite the duration, it felt like his lips were tingling when Tobirama pulled back. “Now, it is our wedding night. Do you really want to spend it hashing out the details, or would you rather spend it ravaging your very willing, as you put it, ‘ideal partner’?”

Madara swallowed hard. “Definitely the second. But…”

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Tobirama said quietly, putting up a finger to shush his new husband. “Now that we are both in agreeance, how about you carry me to that bed and make me forget my own name,” he whispered huskily in Madara’s ear. He pulled back, smirking at the lusty black eyes that met his own, and sealed their lips in a hot kiss. Madara groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Tobirama’s face and deepen the kiss. He moaned lightly when Tobirama bit his lip gently, and when the Senju trailed his kisses down his jaw, he had no willpower left to fight. 

He could feel himself hardening as the younger man sucked on his neck, never enough in one place to leave a mark, much to Madara’s dismay. He decided to show Tobirama just how he liked to play, dragging his face back up for a heated, deep kiss, his hands sliding down Tobirama’s sides to rest on his thighs. Tobirama took the hint and wrapped his legs around Madara’s waist, the Uchiha supporting him with firm hands now on his ass. Tobirama moaned as their groins came into contact, and pushed forward into Madara’s bulge. 

Madara pushed off the door, stumbling over to the bed and falling onto it, landing on top of his partner. Tobirama grunted slightly, but recovered quickly, pushing at Madara’s shoulders until he straightened, but keeping his legs wrapped around him to keep him close. Ignoring the slightly perplexed look his lover was giving him, Tobirama quickly untied and discarded of Madara’s yukata, kissing his chest as the flesh was revealed. Madara quickly overcame his confusion as Tobirama’s lips closed around his nipple, and he moaned, one hand fisting in Tobirama’s short hair. The Senju continued his ministrations until one nipple was pebbled before moving on to the other. 

Madara barely gave him time to work on that one before dragging his head up with a growl and kissing him fiercely. He pushed him firmly into the mattress with his body, pushing him up towards the pillows as he did. He could feel the heat growing already, and was conflicted between wanting to explore every inch of Tobirama’s body and his desperate need to be inside the gorgeous albino. Unfortunately, he had deprived himself of pleasurable company since it had been decided that he would marry for the peace treaty, so eventually, his desperate lust won out, and he reached for the lube that had been conveniently placed on the bedside table. “Is this okay?” he panted out. 

Tobirama nodded. “More than okay,” he gasped out, as Madara’s already slick fingers pressed against his hole. Two slipped in and Tobirama gasped. Madara slipped them back out, pushing back in gently, and kissed his new husband to distract from the stretch. Tobirama moaned as Madara’s fingers twisted inside him, mirroring what his tongue was doing inside his mouth. Madara inserted a third as soon as he thought his partner could handle it, earning him another gasp and he swallowed it before pulling back to look at the albino. 

His face was flushed, eyes glazed and half-lidded, and the sight made Madara harder than he thought possible. “Fuck, you’re so damn gorgeous,” he groaned out, his cock twitching, desperate to be inside of him. 

His words made Tobirama moan. “Oh, God… please. I’m ready, just… do it.”

Madara didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out, shuffling closer to Tobirama’s entrance on his knees. He used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick himself up, and placed himself at the other’s entrance. He looked up to Tobirama’s face, and he felt heat shoot straight to his groin at the almost dazed look the other was giving him, his face flushed and the heat in his eyes nearly unbearable. He pitched forward, kissing Tobirama hard before pulling back. He wanted to watch the other’s face as he slid inside.

And what a magnificent sight it was. Tobirama’s eyes widened, his breathing hitched, and he moaned low in his throat as Madara sank in with one smooth glide. He picked up a slow rhythm, and Tobirama threw his head back. Madara marveled at how beautiful the other man was, how elegant even in this, and before he could stop himself, he had reached up a hand to cup his cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Tobirama’s eyes widened in shock, and he brought up a hand to cover Madara’s. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room had changed drastically. Madara leaned down to kiss Madara, and the blind passion they had shared before had changed to something much slower, sweeter. Madara slowly pumped in and out of his lover as they kissed languidly. Madara could feel the heat building, but it felt much more pressing to enjoy the moment right then. The little gasps escaping Tobirama’s delectable mouth every time Madara hit just the right angle to get that spot inside of him, the desperate way the albino kissed him, begging wordlessly, and the feeling of everything being so right in that moment. It was all so much, and Madara couldn’t help himself. He started biting and sucking a trail of very visible marks into the pale flesh of Tobirama’s neck. 

Of course, as far as they go, all moments must end. “Madara, please… harder, please, I need… I need to come…”

Madara was powerless in that moment to deny his lover anything he asked, so he reluctantly pulled back. He grabbed Tobirama’s legs, putting them together against his chest, and he started hammering into the other man. Tobirama outright screamed when he nailed his prostate with deliriously pleasurable precision, and the noises didn’t stop as Madara fucked the other relentlessly. He could feel the heat nearing it’s edge in his own body, but he refused to tip over first. He was close, though, so he decided to speed this along. “Come now, Tobirama. Come for me,” he said, his voice husky and lower than he had ever heard it, near gravelly in his state.

With one more thrust, Tobirama threw his head back, crying out Madara’s name as he clenched around him, his cock spurting onto his own stomach. Madara didn’t even blink, watching the gorgeous sight with such intensity that he didn’t even realize he’d activated his Sharingan. With a few more thrusts and the residual clenching of Tobirama’s hole, he came himself, spilling deep inside his new husband.

He placed his head on this inside of his husband’s calf as they both struggled to catch their breath. When Madara felt he had recovered enough, he slipped out and collapsed next to the other. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Tobirama panted. Madara could only nod. To his surprise, his new husband rolled over, grinning devilishly at him. “Ready for round two?”

He whipped his head to look at the other man, staring in shock. “R-round two? Already?!”

Tobirama gave a sexy, deep chuckle. “I’ve been told by previous partners that I’m insatiable. Plus, you’ve made quite the mess. Let me help you with that,” he said. Suddenly, he slid down Madara’s body and took him into his mouth while Madara gasped. He went to stop him, not sure he’d be able to handle the disappointment when this was fixed if they went farther, but then he thought better of it. At least this way, he’d have tonight, he thought to himself. 

*************************************

The next morning, he groaned as he heard Hashirama singing (very off-key) outside the door. He shouted at his best friend to shut up, only to get grumbled at by a deep voice that was still husky with sleep. He sat bolt upright as he remembered the twist of his wedding, and looked down to see a sleep-rumpled Tobirama crack an eye blearily at him. “You okay?” he asked in that sexy, gravelly morning voice. 

He nodded, before jerking his head toward the bedroom door. “Would be better if not for the cat being murdered in the kitchenette,” he grumbled.    
Tobirama looked confused until he lifted his head, and he gave a sleepy chuckle. “I’m so used to it I didn’t even notice until you said something.”

Madara sighed. “I suppose we should get up and see what he wants, huh?”

Tobirama grumbled, but finally agreed. They got up, making sure to take their time in getting presentable. Madara blushed at the fact that his marks from last night went much higher than Tobirama’s collar, and wondered at the fact that it didn’t seem to bother the albino at all. 

When they arrived, Hashirama turned to them with a bright smile. Madara smirked when he saw it fade at the sight of his baby brother's throat. Never one to be deterred long, though, Hashirama recovered quickly. He started gushing about how amazing the party last night had been, and suddenly Madara found himself getting angry. 

"Stop! Just stop, will you?!" Both brothers looked at him with surprise. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Hashirama?! This has been amazing, but it can't be my life, and you should know that! All you've done is make me realize exactly what I'm going to be missing once the Uchiha elders force us to annul the marriage! This isn't allowed in my clan! Don’t you think there’s a reason I’ve never advertised my preferences?! They'll never allow it!"

He blushed when he finished, realizing how loud he had gotten. Both Senju brothers were looking at him as though only mildly interested. If he was being honest, it was a little bit creepy. Usually, he didn't see any resemblance between the two of them, but as they sat side by side, staring and waiting for him to finish his rant, the resemblance was uncanny, and it freaked him out massively. Especially given what he had done to the younger brother last night. 

Tobirama spoke. "Are you done?" He glared, and Tobirama gestured for Hashirama to speak. 

"Madara, do you think I would do that to you?" he asked gently. "Tobirama and I pored through your clan laws before proposing this arrangement. I would never ask you to marry someone you had no sexual interest in. Every profile in that stack were males. In our clan, sexuality is a nonissue, so we don't really pay any mind to what holes which body part gets stuck in. Your clan laws state very specifically that no marriage that cannot produce children is allowed. There is no specific rule about gay marriage."

Madara scoffed, looking at his oldest friend as though he had grown two heads. "A technicality, Hashirama. And it holds. Tobirama and I cannot produce a child together…" he started.

"False," his husband stated matter-of-factly. Madara stared at him as he had his brother, crossing his arms. Tobirama saw that he was growing impatient, so he continued without prompting. "Because of the prevalence of homosexuality in our clan, reproduction is something of an issue. As one of the greatest scientific minds of our generation, I was tasked with remedying the situation. And I did. I designed a modified version of the transformation jutsu that allows men to create eggs and carry a child that contains the DNA of both males as the biological parents. I figured that due to all the responsibility you have, plus the drastic increase of responsibility of being co-founder of a prosperous village, I would carry the children, as stress isn't good for pregnancy, but it is up for discussion if you would be interested." 

Madara stared, trying to process this new information. "So… so wait… we can have a baby… together. A baby that's really ours? And we don't need any women or nasty squishy body parts?"

Tobirama laughed. "Yes. I won't be able to breastfeed, obviously."

Madara frowned. "What about your penis? Will you still have your penis, or would you have a vagina?"

"I would keep my penis, knowing your fondness for it," he said with a wink, ignoring Hashirama's gagging noises in the background. "There is a variation that does grant the bearer a vagina. It typically involves less complications, so it is safer, but with it being my jutsu and the world's best medi-nin being my brother, I'm not worried."

Madara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I mean, I'd still fuck you, but I wouldn't like it nearly as much if I had to go nine whole months without your cock in my mouth."

Tobirama raised an interested eyebrow while Hashirama wailed about cruelty and torture techniques. When they finally managed to get the overdramatic oaf settled down, he explained that he had already dealt with the Uchiha elders. They were furious, of course, and Madara was sure that this wasn't the last they would hear about this. If nothing else, they'd make his life a living hell. Fortunately, the marriage contract was iron-clad, and annulling it for any reason violated the peace treaty, leaving whichever clan was responsible to written out of the contract at a great disadvantage. 

After the logistics had been hammered out, Madara started getting gushy with Tobirama to get Hashirama to leave. When the man finally left with a dramatic wail, Madara smirked at his husband. "Well, I think I'm about ready to go back to bed. How about you?"

Tobirama just grinned devilishly.


End file.
